Happy Father's Day, Dad!
by Kinky Rain
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku punya seorang ayah. Ayahku adalah pria yang hebat karena dia bisa menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu untukku. Ayahku adalah orang yang tampak cuek dari luar, namun begitu lembut di dalamnya, dan aku menyayanginya untuk itu/


**.**

 **Happy Father's Day, Dad!**

 **Story by: Kinky Rain**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **No Prompt: #49**

 **Best SasuSakuSara for Fiction**

 **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku punya seorang ayah. Ayahku adalah pria yang hebat karena dia bisa menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu untukku. Ayahku adalah orang yang tampak cuek dari luar, namun begitu lembut di dalamnya, dan aku menyayanginya untuk itu.**

.

.

.

Aku memusatkan perhatianku pada Inojin yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arah gerbang sekolah. Dia tertawa gembira pada seorang wanita berambut pirang sembari mengacung-acungkan buku raportnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum kemudian memeluk Inojin.

" _Okaa-san_. Hima mendapat peringkat kedua di kelas."

Atensiku beralih pada Himawari yang tengah menunjukkan medali pada wanita berambut indigo berwajah lembut. Sama seperti wanita yang bersama Inojin, wanita yang bersama Himawari ini juga tersenyum untuk kemudian memeluknya. Aku mengerling pada piala yang kuletakkan di sisi tempatku duduk, kemudian kembali menatap bergantian ke arah Inojin dan Himawari yang masih dipeluk oleh ibu mereka. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya di peluk oleh seorang ibu.

"Sarada."

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat sosok pria favoritku. Pria tampan dan gagah yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahku. Tak sabar untuk menunggu lebih lama, aku berlari dengan membawa serta piala di tanganku dan menghampirinya.

" _Tou-san_ , aku mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujianku." Sembari menggoyang-goyangkan piala yang kupegang, aku dengan antusias menceritakan prestasiku pada _Tou-san_. Ya, pria tampan dan gagah itu adalah ayahku.

Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku memejamkan mata meresapi kenyamanan pelukan _Tou-san_. Bahu _Tou-san_ lebar dan tubuhnya pun terasa hangat. Sangat menyenangkan ketika dia memelukku seperti ini. Namun, aku tetap ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang ibu.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamar _Tou-san_ yang sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam. Kuberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam kamar _Tou-san_ melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Diatas ranjang aku melihat _Tou-san_ tengah duduk sambil memandangi sebuah pigura.

"Hei." Katanya. Dengan senyum lembut yang teramat tipis, _Tou-san_ memandang pigura itu. "Kau pasti bangga pada malaikat kecil kita. Dia mendapat peringat pertama dalam ujiannya. Seperti harapanmu, Sarada menjadi seorang gadis yang pintar."

Dia sedang berbicara dengan foto _Kaa-san_. Bukan hal baru bagiku, karena aku sering memergoki _Tou-san_ yang berbicara dengan foto _Kaa-san_ seperti ini. _Tou-san_ akan bercerita tentang perkembangan diriku atau tentang betapa dia merindukan _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini di hadapannya. Aku hanya menyimpannya untukku sendiri, karena jujur saja, aku suka ketika _Tou-san_ melakukannya. Aku seperti melihat sisi lain yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan di depan orang lain ketika dia berbicara pada pigura _Kaa-san_. _Tou-san_ begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang ketika berbicara dengan _Kaa-san_.

" _Tou-san_." Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, sebelum dia menyadari bahwa aku mengintip. Kudorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar dan aku berjalan menghampiri _Tou-san_ yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Aku lapar." Keluhku.

"Ah, jam berapa sekarang?" dia melihat jam weker di atas nakas, "Memang sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo!" _Tou-san_ berdiri dan menggandeng tangan mungilku. Berjalan beriringan, kami menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

 _Tou-san_ berjongkok dan merapihkan rambutku yang mungkin sedikit berantakan. Aku meraih dasi yang melingkari lehernya dan membetulkan posisinya yang sedikit miring. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihatku tersenyum.

"Ini adalah hari pertamamu di sekolah dasar. Baik-baiklah dengan teman barumu." Dia menasehati.

"Kebanyakan temanku di sekolah dasar adalah temanku saat di TK, _Tou-san_. Aku tidak perlu berbaik-baik pada mereka." Sanggahku.

"Meski begitu, kau harus tetap menjaga sikapmu." Dia mengacak-acak rambutku yang tadi ia rapihkan. Aku cemberut sambil merapihkan rambutku.

 _Otou-san_ mencium ujung hidungku, kemudian berdiri. Mengusap pucuk kepalaku, dia berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya. Saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku melihat Boruto dan Himawari tengah berdiri bersama Naruto _ji-san_ dan Hinata _ba-san_ yang berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua. Hinata _ba-san_ mencium pipi Boruto yang cemberut, kemudian beralih pada Himawari.

Pandanganku tak lepas dari keluarga itu, terutama interaksi antara Himawari, Boruto dan ibunya. Aku juga ingin merasakan ciuman seperti itu. Ciuman dari seorang ibu. Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang ibu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasa masakan seorang ibu, aku juga ingin merasakan ciuman selamat tidur dari seorang ibu. Sangat ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Ibuku, Uchiha Sakura, meninggal beberapa jam kemudian setelah melahirkanku. Menurut cerita yang kudengar dari _Tou-san_ ketika aku menanyakannya, kandungan _Kaa-san_ memang sangat lemah. Resiko kematian bisa saja terjadi jika _Kaa-san_ tetap mempertahankan kehamilannya. Namun _Tou-san_ bilang, _Kaa-san_ lebih mencintaiku daripada nyawanya sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk melahirkanku.

Kembali aku pandang keluarga Namikaze itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia dengan hidupku saat ini. Tidak! Aku sangat bahagia. Ayahku adalah pria yang hebat, meski tanpa seorang istri yang mendampinginya. Hanya saja, terkadang aku merasa iri dengan teman-temanku yang memiliki seorang ibu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu. Ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dimarahi ibu ketika melakukan kesalahan, juga ingin merasakan menangis dalam pelukan ibu ketika aku bersedih.

Menghembuskan napas, aku berjalan menuju gedung sekolahku. Berusaha mengabaikan teman-temanku yang datang dengan di antar ibu-ibu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang papan tulis bertuliskan _"Happy Mother's Day"_ dengan huruf kapital yang dibuat oleh Inojin ketika istirahat makan siang. Semua teman-temanku, baik yang lelaki maupun perempuan, membahas tentang Hari Ibu. Apa saja yang dilakukan untuk menyambut Hari Ibu, dan apa yang akan diberikan untuk ibu. Bahkan Shikadai yang pemalas pun mengatakan bahwa setiap Hari Ibu dia dan ayahnya akan memberi libur pada ibunya dari tugas-tugas rumah tangga. Selama sehari mereka berdua akan menggantikan peran ibu dan mengerjakan semua kegiatan rumah tangga tersebut.

Aku menghembuskan napas frustasi. Mengambil penghapus, aku menghapus tulisan _"Happy Mother's Day"_ itu. Aku sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa sih Hari Ibu itu? Aku tidak tahu apa itu Hari Ibu. Aku bahkan baru mendengarnya hari ini, karena aku memang tidak pernah memperingatinya. Aku malu jika harus bertanya pada teman-temanku, dan _Tou-san_ pun tidak pernah menyinggung tentang hal itu. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa itu Hari Ibu?

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang makan, dan mendapati _Tou-san_ sedang memasak. Dia berbalik dengan mangkuk berisi sayur, dan tersenyum ketika melihatku. Ia letakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja makan, sementara aku duduk di kursi favoritku. _Tou-san_ duduk di seberangku dan kami mulai makan dengan tenang.

" _Tou-san_." Aku memecah keheningan. _Tou-san_ melihat ke arahku sambil menyumpit tempura.

"Apa itu Hari Ibu?" Dan aku melihat _Tou-san_ kembali menjatuhkan tempura yang tadi telah ia sumpit.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Teman-temanku bilang, lusa adalah Hari Ibu, dan mereka semua sangat sibuk menyambutnya. Sebenarnya apa itu Hari Ibu? Apakah sama seperti Natal atau hari-heri besar lainnya? Kenapa kita tidak pernah memperingatinya?" Sekilas dapat kulihat gurat kesedihan di wajah _Tou-san_ ketika aku menanyakannya. Aku merasa bersalah untuk itu.

"Hari Ibu adalah hari yang diperingati untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kita pada ibu kita. Untuk kasih sayangnya, dan pengorbanannya."

"Tapi aku tidak punya ibu." Sergahku. _Tou-san_ diam sejenak sebelum menggerakkan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat. Aku turun dari kursiku dan berjalan menghampirinya. Saat telah dekat, _Tou-san_ mengetukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di keningku. Aku sempat terkejut dengan tindakannya. Kuusap keningku saat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kau punya. Dan dia adalah Uchiha Sakura. Dia adalah wanita yang cantik, sama sepertimu," _Tou-san_ mencolek ujung hidungku, "Dia juga wanita yang sangat kuat yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk malaikat kecil kami yang bernama Uchiha Sarada."

Dan mengalirlah air mataku bak sungai yang meluap. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta ini? Jika bukan karena ibu yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, mungkin saat ini aku tak ada di sini. Tidak berada dalam pelukan _Tou-san_ yang dengan lembut menghapus air mataku.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang memandang deretan boneka di hadapanku. Hari ini Choucho memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk ibunya mengingat besok adalah Hari Ibu. Namun sudah hampir satu jam kami di sini, dan dia masih belum menemukan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang cocok untuk ibuku di toko ini. Ayo kita cari toko yang lain." Menarik tanganku, Choucho membawaku keluar toko.

"Apa? Lagi?" Aku sudah lelah. Ini adalah toko ketiga yang kami masuki dan dia bilang tidak ada yang cocok. Sebenarnya apa yang sih yang dia cari?

Saat melewati kasir, mataku tanpa sengaja melihat benda yang di pajang di etalase. "Tunggu, Choucho." Aku berhenti dan menghampiri lelaki yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika aku mengutarakan maksudku.

.

.

" _Tou-san_."

 _Tou-san_ yang sedang memakai dasi menoleh. Aku melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiri di hadapannya. _Tou-san_ tersenyum kemudian berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya denganku.

"Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Ini untukmu, _Tou-san_." Aku mengeluarkan tanganku yang tadi aku sembunyikan di balik punggung kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada _Tou-san_ yang tampak terkejut, namun dia menerima kotak itu. Dibukanya kotak berwarna hitam itu dan ia keluarkan isinya. Sebuah gantungan kunci aluminium berbentuk kepingan bulat dengan tulisan _"I Love My Dad"_ pada permukaannya. _Tou-san_ mengusap permukaan itu dengan jempolnya, kemudian membalik kepingan tersebut. Di sisi lain dari kepingan itu terdapat tulisan _"Daddy is My Hero"_. _Tou-san_ memandangku dengan tatapan tanya.

"Sarada..."

"Hari ini adalah Hari Ibu. Tapi karena aku punya _Tou-san_ , aku ingin merayakan Hari Ayah. Selamat hari ayah, _Tou-san_." Aku tersenyum.

Tou-san memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya lagi. Dia tatap mataku dengan ekspresi yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Yang kutahu, dia lalu tersenyum sambil menggumamkan "Terima kasih" untuk kemudian memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya dan memejamkan mataku. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati perasaan membuncah yang memenuhi rongga dadaku.

.

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan buket besar bunga matahari di atas nisan bertuliskan "Uchiha Sakura". Hari ini _Tou-san_ mengajakku mengunjungi makam _Kaa-san_. Dia bilang, jika setiap tahunnya aku ingin memperingati Hari Ibu, aku boleh datang kemari dan merayakannya. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Aku bisa merayakan Hari Ayah dan Hari Ibu. Aku punya dua hari penting sekarang.

Aku memejamkam mata dan memanjatkan doa untuk _Kaa-san_. Sambil mengingat sosoknya yang hanya bisa aku lihat melalui foto, aku mencoba membayangkan bagaimana sosok seorang Uchiha Sakura dengan mengingat cerita _Tou-san_.

"Selamat hari ibu, _Kaa-san_." Ucapku dalam hati. Kubuka mataku dan menoleh pada _Tou-san_ yang tengah tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ayo." Katanya. Kemudian kami berdiri dan berlajan meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Ibu adalah orang yang melahirkan kita. Ibu adalah orang yang memberi kita kasih sayang, dan rela mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi kita. Ibuku adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan juga kuat. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku karena pendarahan, jadi aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa dirinya. Aku hanya tahu wajahnya melaui foto, dan berdasarkan cerita ayahku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya dipeluk ibu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ciuman ibu, atau bagaimana rasanya tidur dalam pelukannya.

Terkadang aku merasa iri pada teman-temanku yang memiliki seorang ibu. Aku bahkan iri ketika melihat mereka dimarahi ibu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu semua. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena aku punya seorang ayah. Seorang ayah yang gagah dan juga hebat. Tidak kalah hebat dari seorang ibu. Ayahku adalah pria yang hebat karena dia bisa menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu untukku. Ketika anak-anak yang lain dirawat oleh ibunya ketika sakit, maka _Tou-san_ lah yang merawatku ketika aku demam. Sementara anak-anak lain menanti makan malam dengan masakan dari ibu mereka, aku akan menanti ayahku dengan sabar hingga dia selesai memasak untukku.

Aku tahu tidak mudah menjalankan kedua peran itu sekaligus. Tapi _Tou-san_ melakukannya dengan baik tanpa pernah mengeluh. Aku tahu ada saat baginya merasa lelah dan butuh sandaran, tapi dia hanya akan menceritakan hal-hal yang baik saja pada ibuku. Itulah ayahku. Orang yang tampak cuek dari luar, namun begitu lembut di dalamnya, dan aku menyayanginya untuk itu.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya tiba-tiba terlintas ide ini saat melihat prompt, aku pun tak tahu apakah judul dengan isinya nyambung, hahaha

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :)


End file.
